Joey & Pheobe- What If
by Jabi07
Summary: Joey and Pheobe both love each other but are to afraid to admit it! will they ever confess their love?


**This Fanfic is about what would of happened if Joey and Pheobe realise that they have romantic feelings for one another! but obviously there is obstacles standing in their way!**

**Joey & Pheobe- What If**

I sat alone frozen and shivering, tears falling silently down my face as I look down at my purse waiting and praying it will ring, but as expected it never did! if I had known how much alone I had been feeling married to the man I love then I probably would have reconsidered! I sigh looking up at the night sky, I can hear the people inside the manor house laughing and gossiping away, today was suposed to have been really special and exciting for me! watching my two best friends finally tie the knot! but some of the magics gone as Mike isnt here sharing the happiness and joy with me and my friends!

"Phebs?"

"Hey Joey, wheres the waitress gone?!"

"talking to some other dude!" Joey smiled warmly as he sat beside me, wrapping his warm jacket around me,

"no Mike huh?!" i shock my head, unable to hide my tears,

"well im sure he will be just as upset as you are that he had to work!"

"really i dont think so Joey!"

"what you mean? whats going on here phebs?!"

"that is what ive been asking myself for months! me and Mike hardly see each other and when we do we always argue! i...i think he dosent love me...anymore!" Joey pulled me into him holding onto me tightly,

"what thats mad phebs! who wouldnt love you huh!"

"ive really missed you joey!"

"me too!"

"uh is everything alright?!" we both looked up to see a concerned looking Monica with baby Erica on her hip, I slowly stood wiping my smudged eyes as I did so,

"of course...we should be getting back inside!"

"yes uh pheobe can we speak for a moment?"

"yeah sure!" joey stood up and awkwardly took little erica and heistantly made his way inside, as soon as he disapeared Monica took my hand and squeezed it tightly and warm smile spreading accross her face,

"so what was it you wanted to talk about?!"

"oh uhm look i just wanted to say...that if you ever need anything im always here for you!" i frowned for a moment as she sounded like she wanted to say something else, but as she remained silent i decided not to push her if she didnt want to say it then she didnt have to!

"come on mon! rach will be wondering where we are!" i put my arm through hers and led her back up the steps into the warm manor house.

As soon as i saw them walk in my eyes instantly fell towards Pheobe, she looked like a angel even though her mascara had smudged everywhere she still looked beautiful! Chandler was talking beside me but i couldnt make out words that he was saying as i gazed over at Pheobe as she smiled and laughed with Rachael, oh if only i could go over there right now and take her into my arms and just kiss her!

"Joe! are you even listening to me?!"

"uh sorry what?!" i shake my head trying to focus my mind on what is going on beside me, Chandler is looking at Pheobe as well frowning slightly as he whispers hurridly at me,

"I thought you said that it was just a stupid crush?!"

"it is!"

"joe you are a lousy liar!"

"oh fine i love her alright! always have!"

"why didnt you say something to her before she got married!?"

"i didnt know then...only realised it now!"

"hey what are you two whispering about?!" we both straightened up as Pheobe smiled amused at us both, i could feel myself blushing slightly which never normally happens to me,

"nothing...nothing!" we both awkwardly fumbled, pheobe raised her eyebrows slightly confused before looking over at Chandler,

"Mon wants you to go have a picture with the twins!"

"oh right better get moving then!" we both watched chandler walk away and over to Monica and the twins, thats when i caught a glimpse from pheobes eyes, it was a painful sad look which made my heart twinge slightly stung by seeing her so upset,

"Phebs, if things are really that bad then why dont you come stay with me for a bit?!"

"really? youd do that for me?!"

"yeah course i would!"

"but id get in the way!"

"of course you wouldnt it would be brilliant!"

"yeah okay then!"

My heart raced as she smiled happily at me and like children we excitedly hugged each other laughing with excitement.


End file.
